


Gravity

by ambiguously



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pays Stephen a visit in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this should be "Any Tomorrow Guys."

"Stephen," John breathes in his ear.

Stephen startles out of sleep. He's used to this, used to shock coursing through his body when he wakes up somewhere he shouldn't be. He's less used to meeting a gleeful glimmer in the eyes meeting his. Confusion? Oh yeah. Anger? Usually soon after that.

John's looking at him in curiosity. Stephen's not sure what to make of that.

He says, "If Jedikiah finds out you're here...."

"He won't. You won't tell him, and Tim already disabled the bugs he's planted. You're welcome." The last words are hushed like a secret.

"Are we training now?"

He already knows the answer when John's lips press against the skin of his neck. "Yes."

"Wait." He sits up, pulling back against his pillows with his blanket pulled high.

John pulls back, watching him again. Stephen's heart races. He didn't say 'no.' Why didn't he say 'no?' He meant 'no.' But 'wait' had come first.

He realizes John is reading his mind as he sees the puckish grin. _That's rude,_ he thinks.

John thinks something else, an image of John flying in mid-air, teleporting around and around Cara's naked body as he drops kisses and nips and licks on every inch of her skin. It's like having porn beamed into his brain.

"I thought you two were together."

"Yes. We're all together." John makes other images fly into his mind: John kissing Russell, John kissing people he hasn't met.

Stephen is suddenly glad for the blanket covering his erection. John's in his head now, though, and the blanket isn't doing much to hide anything. "Don't tell me this is my initiation. I'm not into guys."

"You're attracted to her," John says, and shows him a new image: Stephen kissing Cara, his hands digging into her hair like he's wanted to since the moment they met. The image cuts off abruptly. "It's fine. Tomorrow night, she can join us. That woman is a genius in mind-reading sex."

"John, I don't want to sleep with you."

But John can read his thoughts very clearly, and when he bends in for a real kiss, Stephen's mouth is already open.

They've got to be quiet. Mom will hear, or Luca. Stephen's having enough trouble talking about his new-found identities. No need to add another as John's mind slowly strips off the pajama bottoms Stephen wears. Still unsure about his powers, Stephen tried to use his mind on the buttons of John's shirt. No go. John's laughing quietly into the kiss as Stephen resorts to his hands.

 _The old-fashioned way works,_ John thinks.

His hands stroke Stephen's shoulders, digging for painfully cramped muscles. Half-massage, half-enticement, Stephen lets out a soft moan into John's mouth, and feels the corners turn up in another grin.

Annoyed, Stephen thinks hard, and manages to teleport above John. His victory and the surprise on John's turned face only last a moment before Stephen loses the hold and drops onto John's back with a grunt. They both hit the bed, making the springs squeak loudly. Stephen's chin bounces painfully off the back of John's head.

"Sh!" John says to him as Stephen gasps at the bursting pain in his jaw. Oh God, if he manages to knock out a tooth while having sneaky sex in his room with a guy he's known less than a week, he is never, ever going to live this down.

 _You okay?_ John turns his body, twisting under Stephen to look at him eye to eye. _That's going to bruise._

Bruises fly out of his mind as the turn completes. John is against him, full body to full body, their dicks brushing against each other. Stephen's never touched another guy's dick. He's never gone all the way with a girl, either. The most he's ever done was that one time Astrid let him feel inside her bra that one night they drank too much of that vanilla vodka.

"Fuck," Stephen says.

John smiles again, this time warmly. He rolls his hips, dragging his dick against Stephen. _Like that?_

His own hand is good at this. Feeling someone else's body there is outside his frame of reference. Good. It's good. Too good.

_Not yet._

Stephen feels a shift as they float up. Vertigo threatens to overwhelm him, more so when he feels himself rise above John's body further. John's holding him.

_Yeah. Won't it be better when you can do this yourself?_

John teleports. Suddenly he's behind Stephen, kissing between his shoulderblades. Suddenly he's at his knees, spreading hem enough to place a kiss on the inside of one thigh. Suddenly he's face facing him, mouth ready for mouth, lips crushing against Stephen's, arms wrapping around him and resting on Stephen's ass.

Stephen tenses as he feels John's fingers delve and play without penetrating.

"Are you going to?"

_No. Not tonight. If I do, when I do, it's because you're begging for it._

Stephen's relieved. He's also slightly disappointed, and the knowledge of this is brought home by laughter in his mind.

They kiss, teeth knocking together. John is holding him more tightly, and transports them to where Stephen is above him. To where Stephen is below him. To where they hang in mid-air like puppets, never breaking to breathe. Stephen's dizzy with kissing, dizzy with shifting positions so fast.

John's hand reaches out for him, taking his cock. _Do me,_ John thinks, and Stephen fumbles for a hold. John's dick feels like his own, and his own feels fucking amazing as John strokes him. Stephen stutters through jerking his new friend off, aiming for the same kind of rhythm. He can't focus with the strong grip of John's fingers jerking and pulling. That's nothing to the major distraction of John's other hand reaching behind him and pressing one fingertip against his asshole.

Stephen's scream is covered by John's mouth. He's coming so hard he thinks he might pass out. He's given up on jerking John off, hands hanging limply in the air.

 _You could suck me,_ John suggests with a large layer of hopefulness.

Stephen's too zoned to argue. He's also too zoned to care. John makes a disgusted noise. Stephen falls back into his bed. John levitates down. "Fine. Lay there a minute."

John's knees spread to either side of Stephen's hips. He takes his own cock in hand, watching Stephen the whole time as he picks up where Stephen left off. John's back in his head now. _Feels good, doesn't it? You belong with us. You belong to us. You're ours._

That last thought blows through Stephen like a hurricane as John's orgasm surges into his brain. John comes silently, semen shooting onto Stephen's belly and Stephen's cock sputtering a second, weaker time. He's covered in come, his own and John's together. John pants over him, kissing long forgotten.

"Did we just share that?" Stephen whispers.

"Great, huh?"

"But you didn't come when I did."

"Stamina, Stephen." The shit-eating grin is back, and an image of Cara caught in an orgasm of her own, writhing as her waves of pleasure crest inside John over and over. Tomorrow, he said. Cara could join them in bed tomorrow, coming and coming within them.

"I think this is going to kill me."

"Maybe. Or maybe Ultra will kill you first. Doesn't this sound like more fun?"

John kisses Stephen again. It's curt, and businesslike, a kiss to someone for a fuck well done.

And he's gone.


End file.
